Depois De Um Traição!
by TsukiLine
Summary: Depois da inssistência de Karin para se deitar com ela,Sasuke se irritou e fez o que a mulher lhe pediu,um mês depois ela vem a sua casa no natal lhe dizendo estar grávida de seu filho a namorada que não sabia de nada lhe perguntou quem era ela...
1. Capítulo I

_O Anime/Mangá Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto mais se fosse meu o sasuke seria real e não fictício¬¬'_

_Mais a fanfíc e os direitos autorais dela é nossa qualquer semelhança ou coincidência sem a nossa autorização é com certeza plágio! _

A neve é incrivelmente bela,e o natal é muito bom mais...sem ela era como se não ouvesse natal e sim um dia triste e sem graça como qualquer outro sem nenhuma animação se quer...,um dia monotono e chato como qualquer outro dia...ele a perdera des da quele dia hórrivel que ele a traira...

**F**lash **B**ack-

_-AAH vamos sasuke-kun não vai fazer mal uma noite comigo...esse vai ser um presente adiantadissimo que você vai dar pra mim um favorzão em sasu-kun-dizia a ruiva com uma voz irritante para ele se agarrando no pescoço do mesmo-_

_-hum karin sai daqui com essa proposta indescente sua idiota estou esperando alguem..-dizia ele retirando os braços dela que estavam em volta do seu pescoço e as jogou para longe dele-_

_-ah sasu-kun já faz uma hora que você esta esperando essa pessoa sasu-kun vamos em eu faço qualquer coisa que você quiser..-disse apertando o labio inferrior como um ato sexy-_

_-hum-sasuke pensou-tá mais eu vou só porque você esta me irritando-disse se levantando e sendo seguido por karin-_

_ele puchou forte os cabelos dela para a boca dela ir de encontro com o seu pênis fazendo a mesma engolir as suas bolas junto ao seu membro grosso e pulsante puchando os cabelos com força e gozou na boca dela que engoliu tudo..._

_-tá satisfeita?-disse indo ao banheiro para tomar um banho-_

_-ha você não sabe o quanto sasuke-kun não sabe o quanto-disse se levantando pegou a sua bolsa e colocou um salvar na câmera que estava escondida na bolsa que estava aberta bem posicionada que gravou tudo que aconteceu naquele quarto-haha-riu baixinho a ruiva-_

_Um mês desde que aquela traição aconteceu..._

_-sasuke-kun tome é pra você-disse a morena entregando uma caixa com um embrulho preto para ele-_

_-hm-disse pegando a caixa e abrindo a mesma e viu um tênis super caro da nike preto com detalhes em cinza-_

_-obrigado hinata..e tome-disse entragando para a hyuuga um ursão super fofo-_

_-sa-sasuke-kun obrigada-disse abraçando o mesmo que retribuiu e que no mesmo instante olhou nos olhos pérola que desviou dos ónix que pegou em seu queixo e beijou os lábios mácios quando ele foi para avançar a porta da casa dos Uchihas bateu-_

_-quem sera agora-disse o moreno abrindo a porta-_

_-oi sasu-kun como esta desde aquele dia em gatinho!-disse indo abraçar sasuke quando ele desviou e ela olhou por de trás dele e viu hinata-hum quem é essa sasu-kun-disse adentrando a casa sem nem mesmo ser chamada colocou o casaco que usava num segurador de roupas e indo em direção a hinata-_

_-ninguem que você deva conhecer..agora karin da um fora daqui vai.-disse empurrando a ruiva-_

_-é claro que não haha-disse com uma veia na testa com raiva depois se acalmou e fechou a cara e cruzando os braços-sasuke eu preciso te contar algo..._

_-olha karin conta logo porque eu estou perdendo a paciência com você já-disse sério-_

_-tá sasuke-disse descruzando os braços-mais podemos conversar a sos-disse olhando as vezes para a hyuuga-_

_-ok,-disse ele para a ruiva e indo em direção a morena e falando-morena eu vou logo ali conversar com aquela chata tá bem?-disse beijando a testa da mesma-_

_-sim...sa-sasuke-kun mais quem é ela?-disse perguntando e olhando para o moreno-_

_-uma das vádias que já passaram pela minha vida -disse de olhos fechados logo depois os abrindo e dando um sorriso de lado que na opinião de hinata era muito mais muito atraente então a mesma ficou vermelha o moreno deu um selinho nela e logo depois se separou-_

_-sasuke poderia ser lá fora-disse pegando o casaco de lã roxo que avia deixado no segurador de roupas-_

_-tá,..-disse vendo a ruiva abrindo a porta e se colocando-se para fora e seguindo a mesma-_

_-como assim karin você esta grávida?-disse se levantando bruscramente passando as mãos pelo rosto-_

_-sasuke a gente não usou proteção-disse olhando ele andando de um lado para o outro-_

_-hum com quantos meses você já tem?-disse ele perguntando parando na frente dela-_

_-eu acho que um mês..eu acho..-disse se encolhendo-_

_-COMO ASSIM UM MÊS-disse o moreno gritando com a ruiva enfurrecido olhou para a ruiva que estava com lágrimas nos olhos rúbis resolveu então se acalmar e se sentou então do lado da mesma passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros os deixando ainda mais bagunçado-uff o que a gente faz agora?_

_-hum eu pensei em...abortar sabe uma colega minha conhece uma clínica que..-fantes que ela pronuncia-se algo ele falou-_

_-não karin olha não aborta eu vou assumir a criança e vai ficar tudo bem-disse se levantando e indo ate a porta-_

_-mais sasuke não é assim que a banda toca ...sasu-disse antes dele fechar a porta-_

_-e ai sasuke-kun já resolveu o problema?-disse a morena preocupada-_

_-hinata eu preciso te contar uma coisa...-disse se sentando e levando a morena junto de-sí-..._

_-..-a morena começou a chorar desesperada mente dando soluços fortes-como você pode sasuke-kun_

_-hinata me desculpe..-disse indo em direção a morena e a mesma se afasta-hinata_

_-eu...eu vou embora daqui-disse se levantado e pegou o seu casaco abriu a porta e foi embora-_

Não deveria ter a contado que a traiu mais karin estava grávida e ela iria descobrir cedo ou mais tarde seria melhor cedo do que ela ser a última a saber..queria reconquista-lá mais ele sabia que não ia ser fácil depois de uma traição...

.

.

.

* * *

.

Olá meus amados! Nós "eu e a Mitsumo do Nyah!"Resolvemos Postar essa fanfíc aqui agora porque não queriamos postar antes mais sim no momento exato que esse de agora eu pesço a vocês leitores que porfavor mandem review se não não havera nem capítulo ok!


	2. Chapter II

**_H_**inata **_P_**ovs-

A vida havia lhe dado uma paulada na cabeça uma das bem fortes que a fez passar mal,sasuke a avia traído como ele pode fazer isso com sigo e ainda por cima a safada estava grávida,e do sasuke mais que decepção precisava pensar mais pensar bastante depois daquele dia!...

*.*.*.*.*.*

**Flash **_Back-_

_-hinata sabe aquele dia em que eu estava te esperando no metro -disse ele sério segurando as mãos da morena-_

_-sei quando eu cheguei lá você não estava no metro eu fiquei te esperando depois você chegou dizendo que tinha se atrasado por causa do naruto -disse inocentemente-_

_-eu disse mais o dobe não me atrasou foi a karin-ele olhou para ela que estava com uma expressão de pergunta -bem eu e ela transamos -olhou novamente para ela que estava com os olhos esbugalhados de surpresa e depois a franja cobriu os seus olhos-ela ficou me irritando ela já estava me dando dor de cabeça então aconteceu eu nem lembrei da proteção de tanta raiva que eu sentia dela me-me desculpa hinata..._

_-..-a morena começou a chorar desesperada mente dando soluços fortes -como você pode sasuke-kun_

_-hinata me desculpe..-disse indo em direção a morena e a mesma se afasta -hinata_

_-eu...eu vou embora daqui -disse a morena se levantado,pegou o seu casaco abriu a porta e foi embora-_

_**Naradora **__Povs-_

hinata corria,corria para fora do clã Uchiha,da vida de sasuke de tudo queria sair daquele lugar o mais longe possível de sasuke,de karin e do futuro bebê Uchiha que iria vir é claro que a criança que a mulher ruiva carregava não tinha culpa de nada da quilo mais a mãe tinha e princípal mente o pai ele sim o culpado de tudo fez sexo sem camisinha..e ela a namoradinha sem graça que fez papel de boba,namorando com ele até ele se enjoar dela e ir procurar outra...parou no campo de flor de cereija e lá se encostou numa árvore e se botou a chorrar...

******_*.*.*_**

**_H_**inata **_P_**ovs-

ah como,como ele pode cafageste,safado eu o odeio mais não consigo te odiar por muito tempo porque eu te amo sasuke,eu sou fraca de mais para isso eu,eu hum o que vou fazer quando encontra de novo com sasuke o que vou fazer,o que?

**

* * *

**

**1 A**_no e meio depois_

-e o peter-pan lutou bravamente com o capitão gancho -contava a história,a morena com um uniforme de professora que no bolso do mesmo dizia "_Jardim de Infância Hikari Nyah Kawaii"-_tentou pegar a espada do capitão gancho que por sua vez desebanhou a espada e desafiou peter para uma luta..-ela parou quando uma criança levantou a mão -fale!

-mais sensei hinata,eu não gosto do capitão feioso gancho -dizia um menino loiro com olhos azuis piscina -e-ele é mau!

-hamp,a minha mãe diz que o peter-pan é um menino fora de moda que vive com a mesma roupa e não toma banho!-disse uma ruivinha com uma franja a frente do olho parecia com o menino loiro-

-haha,sim yuzu o capitão gancho é realmente feio e mal eu também não gosto dele- disse esfregando os cabelos loiros do garoto -que isso hana a sua mãe esta errada o peter-pan convive com a mesma roupa mais ele toma banho,sim,querida!-disse a morena para a ruivinha sapeca-

-mais a minha mãe diz que esta sempre certa e ela sempre tá certa!-disse a ruivinha com uma carinha fechada e braços cruzado-

-ah então tá...,ela realmente esta certa!-disse a morena vendo a ruivinha desfazendo a careta-

-hinataaa -entra gritando uma mulher de cabelos roséos abraçando hinata e logo se separando com uma cara séria- preciso de sua ajuda

-ma-mais o que é agora sakura-san-disse a jovem com uma gota na cabeça-

-os meninos estão me enlouquecendo,bagunça pra lá,bagunça pra cá é um desastre só..-disse com as mãos na cabeça balançando-a-

-mais sakura-san eles só tem um ano e meio -disse a morena para a rosada-

-e,é por isso minha amiga que esta um desastre,ah vamos hinata me ajude- disse a rosada-

-tá,tá...olha crianças o resto da aula é livre daqui a quinze minutos eu volto ok?-disse piscando e dando um sinal de beleza -e lembrem-se ..

-nunca briguem,ou façam bagunça por que a educação é muito importante,já sabemos-disseram as crianças em coro e começaram a brincar-

-isso-disse ela e depois saiu da sala com a sakura-então sakura não vai abrir a porta-disse apotando para a porta que era enfeitada de flores de cereija e com numero 1 2 e 3 a maçaneta era rosa-

-vou mais hinata não se assuste tá?-avisou a haruno para a hyuuga que estava com uma gota mediana-

quando a rosada abriu a porta a morena olhou e falo

-o que sakura você tá falando que isso é um desastre?...mais ele só estão sujos de tinta só isso-disse a morena pegando uma menininha que estava caminhando desajeitado tinha um coque com fios saindo do cabelo que era chocolate e os olhos pérola e que estava com um macaquinho rosa claro cheio de ursos panda-hoho olá Kaori,a titia hinata vai cuidar de você hoje!

-titi hi-disse a meninina pegando a franja da morena-

-haha é-disse ainda caregando a menininha ainda-

-hi-hinata você vai fazer isso por mim?-disse sakura com as mãos juntas e os olhos brilhando-

-vamos dizer que não é nenhum sacríficio cuidar deles-disse se sentando com kaori e pegando uma mamadeira com mucilon e dando a ela para beber que pegou com vontade-

-ah obrigada -agradeceu e logo perguntou a rosada-e os seus pequenos?

-ah tudo bem,eles são grandinhos para ficarem dependendo de uma segunda,mãe como eu...eles precisam de uma segunda mãe louca e que gostem das mesmas coisas que eles alguém como você-disse hinata olhando para a rosada que logo deu um abraço na morena-

-ah hinata mais eles vão sentir falta de você -disse a rosada-

-haha sakura eu acho que não porque,eles vão se divertir dez vezes com você flor do que eu os divertia- disse antes de receber um abraço caloroso de sakura -haha pode ir sakura,eu aviso a diretora tsunade que nós trocamos de turma ok?

-tá,tchau hinata-disse a rosada já fora da porta e saindo de lá-

-hum -exclamou Kaori já com os olhinhos fechados e com a boquinha ainda na mamadeira que logo a mesma soltou-

-vamos,vamos Kaori é hora de dormir pra você né?-disse colocando a menininha no berço e olhou ao redor e viu todos os bebês no chão dormindo desajeitados -oh meu Deus que desajeitados podiam esperar para tomar banho -disse pegando cada criança e colocando num berço menos uma que estava andando de encontro com um caminhãozinho -hã,hum bebê volta aqui -disse caminhando até a criança com um casaquinho azul cheio de leque como os do clã Uchiha ela estranhou a criança tinha cabelos arrepiadamente negros parecia com alguém que ela conhecia pegou a criança no colo e viu que o bebê tinha olhos rúbi e logo esqueceu no que estava pensando -oi querido,como se chama?

-dai-disse a criança fofa-

-dai? que nome lindo meu bem-disse ela logo foi até a tabela de berçário que estava na parede e procurou o nome da criança -dai,dai,dai,dai ah olha aqui tem três Dayse Woshikton você não é menina né?-disse olhando para a criança e depois para a tabela -Din Youzo,você não tem cara de Youzo e o último Daisuke Uchiha haha descobrimos haha...ah...Uchiha?-disse olhando surpresa para o menino que logo deu um sorriso -você é o filho do sasuke é,querido,hum por isso você é fofo desse jeito né?-disse apertando as bochechas do garotinho que ficou corado -bem você quer mamadeira querido?-disse a morena se sentando na cadeira e colocando o menino no colo-

-uhum- exclamou o menino abrindo a boquinha para toma -lá-aha,ah

-bem eu acho que sim -disse pegando uma mamadeira com quick mais estava fria então teve que colocar no microondas para deixa-lá morna- eu acho que você vai ter que esperar -disse pegando o menino que abriu a boquinha fechou os olhos e chorrou hinata sentiu um cheiro tanto que fedido da fraldinha de daisuke o levou e deitou no trocador e tirou a fralda pamper's que ele estava vestindo e virou a cara e olhou pro garotinho,fechou e jogou a fralda do menino na lixeira e disse- wow daisuke você,fez uma obra de arte e tanto em?aquela caquinha tá linda,tá linda -disse olhando pro menino que riu com o comentário sarcático de hinata e a mesma sorriu para o garoto -agora vamos tomar banho lindinho?-disse e logo pegou o garotinho e o colocou na banheira o dado banho-

*.*.*

_**Cinco **__e quinze da tarde hora da saida-_

-tchau senhora Youzo,boa tarde -disse a hyuuga acenando para mulher gordinha com cabelos prata e olhos castanhos-

-oi,hinata?-uma voz falou atras da morena que logo se virou para ouvir-

-sim,tenten o que faz aqui-disse lançando um soriso a mulher com dois coques nos cabelos que estava com um casaco de pele de urso marrom que cobria o corpo todo-

-você é a nova professora da kaori?-perguntou surpresa a mulher de cabelos chocolates-

-sou,porque algum problema?-perguntou ranceosa a morena-

-não claro que não é que eu gostei de você ter sido a nova professora da kaori,sabe aquela professora de cabelo rosa não é muito boa com bebês de um ano pra baixo né?-disse a ex-mistsashi para a hyuuga-

-é,ela se dá bem com crianças,de 6 anos sabe como é,ela não tem paciência com bebês eu acho que ela nem quer ter,um dia!-disse a morena-

-haha é,a kaori parece com o neji né?-disse olhando para a criança na cadeirinha de carro preta que ela carregava como uma cesta de supermercado-

-hehe é e ela parece um pouco com você no modo de agir e o cabelo também só os olhos e a esperteza são de neji mais nada hihi -disse a morena para a sua cunhada-

-é,é sim,bom hinata já estou indo o nejizinho me espera,tchau -acenou para hinata a mulher de cabelos chocolate-

-tchau -disse acenando para a cunhada que entrou no carro gol do marido e foi-se embora com kaori,alguém cutucou atrás de hinata -o-oi

-oi?oi nada querida,gostaria de saber por que é que a senhora não esta mais dando aula para as minhas crianças,yuzu e hana reclamam que você abandonou eles e estão com saudades da antiga professora- disse uma loira com uma franja no olho,com um vestido roxo colado no corpo com um salto agulha branco e uma bolsa branca com detalhes em roxo,e com os seus dois filhos que ela segurava pelas mãos-

-o-olha senhora Sabaku No eu mudei de sala e estou cuidando de crianças abaixo de seis anos agora!-disse a morena respondendo a loira-

-duas coisas,primeiro não me chame de senhora e eu não sou velha para ser chamada de senhora agora só me chame de ino tá, meu nome é ino e em segundo você não gostava de crianças?-disse a loira colocando as mãos com as unhas pintadas de roxo com flores brancas com as mãos no queixo e a outra na cintura com as sobrancelhas levemente levantada-

-haha sim eu gosto de crianças,principalmente bebês- disse sorrindo-

-mais bebê são crianças pequenas e os meus filhos são crianças -disse a loira-

-e que diferença faz?-perguntou a morena fazendo uma cara de "você é burra?"-

-a diferença é que bebês são crianças ainda não muuito desenvolvida e a criança é um pouco mais...é -disse juntado os dedos fura bolo e o dedão formando um pequeno espaço entre eles e sorrindo para a morena-

-haha uff haha uff é,é mesmo?-disse a morena segurando o riso-

-é-disse a loira colocando as duas mãos na cintura-

-mesmo assim senhora,quer dizer ino eu gosto é de crianças pequenas mesmo-

-então tá né se é assim -disse com desagrado que logo se desfez -você poderia cuidar do meu filho Dan ele é muito barulhento sabe faz bagunça adora uma brincadeira e chupa mamadeira só de leite,só de leite tá? e ele dorme depois de um bom banho -disse a loira-

-é mais pra mim cuidar dele vai precisa de você escrever ele aqui no hikari né?

-tudo bem eu...-o celular da loira tocou com a música de Lady Gaga:Love Game.. ino atendeu o seu celular-ah alô,oi meu bem..sim ...gaara não se preucupe eu estou chegando meu bem..,tá beijinho,beijinho tchau mua mua -falava a loira no celular -tenho que ir o meu marido nescessita de tudo isso -disse a loira apontando pro seu próprio corpo e indo embora,hinata ficou indginada onde aquela mulher arrumou aquela folgadice?bem ela não sabia e nem queria saber-

-bem parece que todo mundo já foi eu sempre fico pra trás pra fechar a escola -disse soltando um suspiro foi se trocar vestiu um vestido azul claro,salto alto dourado com uma borboletinha enfeitando a borda do salto prendeu o cabelo e por fim colocou um relógio grande que estava na moda dourado,e fechou as salas toda quando foi fechar a sua viu daisuke ainda dormindo no berçario- uh daisuke?-ela se aprocimou do menino e mexeu nele mais o mesmo não acordava -daisuke,daisuke acorda-disse desesperada tentando acordar o menino que de jeito nenhum acordava começou a chorar -daisuke,daisuke acorda meu bem- depois de mais uma sacudida o menino acordou-

-ma-mama?-perguntou o menino passando as mãos nos olhos tentando acordar-

-não- disse a morena enchugando as lágrimas do rosto e pegando o menino no colo -mais eu estou aqui tá?-disse olhando para o menino -vem vamos espera lá fora- disse colocando um casaquinho verde cheio de folhas e um sapatinho verde com um desenho de um carrinho nele e lhe deu um caminhãozinho,pegou a bolsa de bebê com o ursinhos em volta azul colocou nos ombros fechou a sala abriu o portão de grades e se sentou junto com daisuke na escada de dois degraus -daqui a pouco ela chega!-disse colocando ele na escadinha do lado dela-

_***.*.***_

**15**_minutos_

**-**você vai ver daisuke,ela deve estar atrasada por causa do tabalho -disse olhando para a pequena criança que olhava tiste para o fora parecia que ele observava o jardineiro colhendo as flores-

uff- soltou um muchocho entediada -só mais quinze minutos tá?-disse passando as mãos no cabelo do moreninho-

***.*.***

**60 **_minutos_

_-_hinata-sama eu já vou embora você vai ficar ai com o pequeno uchiha?-disse o idoso tirando o seu jaleco e indo em direção ao galpão da escola-

-hum -olhou para o relógio no pulso -ai meu Deus está tarde vou fazer almoço atrasado -mais eu não posso deixar daisuke aqui,seria covardia com o coitadinho- senhor Watanabe por favor se a mãe do daisuke aparecer você manda ela me ligar -disse abrindo a sua bolsa pegando a caneta e a agenda que estava dentro e escreveu o número e deu para o senhor watanabe -diga pra ela ligar para esse telefone,tchau senhor watanabe vamos daisuke -disse pegando o menino no colo,abriu a porta do seu ford focus no banco de trás avia uma cadeirinha de bebê que ela logo colocou daisuke,ela comprou aquilo porque tenten tinha insistido falando que um dia kaori iria andar no carro dela e a menininha nunca andou mais pelo menos a cadeirinha prestou para alguma coisa-daisuke agora vamos para a minha casa está bem?

-ma-mama ti hi mama-disse o menino hinata tinha pressentimento que ele ia chorar-

-calma daisuke a sua mãe vai voltar mais primeiro vamos almoçar a titia hinata está com uma fominha -disse massageando a barriga e depois fechando a porta de trás e indo para frente e se sentou no banco,ligou o carro -vamos?-olhou para ele que parecia com sede -ai- abriu a bolsa de daisuke e de lá tirou uma mamadeira com leite e deu a ele -olha é uma viagem longa até o bairro konoha então aproveita a mamadeira que eu não vou para pra comer só pra colocar gasolina -ela olhou pra ele e viu que ele não estava entendendo quase nada e exclamou -ai meu Deus o menino não entende nada do que eu falo e eu estou toda hora aqui falando tó ficando louca mesmo -depois disso saiu da garagem do jardim de infância deu marcha a ré e foi para konoha-

_**S**__asuke __**P**__ovs-_

**R**ealmente esse era o pior dia da vida de sasuke estava sendo denunciado de não pagar pensão,o que aquela ruiva pensava que era,realmente aquela mulher lhe tirava do sério ela nem lhe deixava ver o menino que ela mesma disse ser uma caricatura dele de tão parecido...

-sasuke você esta realmente encrencado -disse o nara preguiçoso abrindo a sua maleta -fez e gostou,você gerou e não que pagar pensão,para ela cuidar e compra coisas para o guri realmente temos poucas chances de vencer esse processo..

-espera um momento nara primeiro eu não gostei e segundo ela não me deixa nem ver a criança ,e eu nem sei o nome dele-

-bem pelo o que você me disse agora...ela que pode ser a ré da historia não te deixando ver a criança e pedindo a pensão sem você ver o menino,sem nem mais nem menos...-disse pegando a caneta e escrevendo num formulário-

-sim -disse afirmando-

-você tem testemunhas -disse o nara-

-hum

-então esta ótimo

-POR FAVOR SE LEVANTEM DIANTE A JUÍZA SENJU TSUNADE

todas as pessoas se levantaram e cantaram o coro do pais e se sentaram...

-boa tarde vamos começar agora o júri ira julgar as atitudes e ações de vocês...quem tentar agredir ou ofender a juíza ou qualquer que estiver presente sera preso pois este é um júri particular -disse um policial-

-obrigado oficial,vamos começar logo o julgamento

-hum hum senhora juíza eu me apresentarei sou juulgo o advogado de karin a mulher que deu a luz ao filho deste Homem injusto que nem se quer quis olhar na cara de seu filho e lhe dar pensão alimentícia -disse juulgo apontando injustamente para sasuke-

-hum hum senhora juíza sou Nara Shikamaru o advogado de Sasuke Uchiha o acusado de não dar a pensão alimentícia para a mãe de seu filho eu lhe digo que a mulher esta mentindo porque ela não deixa e nunca deixou o meu cliente chegar e nem ver a criança que ele mesmo nem sabe o nome -disse o nara-

-senhora juíza posso me pronunciar?-disse Karin levantando a mão para a tsunade que concedeu o pedido -é claro que ele sabe o nome da criança!

-é mesmo?-disse a juíza entrelaçando as mãos a frente do rosto e direcionado os seus olhos para o uchiha-

-senhora juíza eu poderia por favor pegar o certidão de nascimento da criança para a vossa senhoria ler e perguntar ao senhor sasuke e confirmar que o senhor uchiha não sabe o nome da criança?-disse o nara,a juíza abanou uma das mãos como um sim e o nara pediu a ruiva que retirou de sua bolsa com desgosto uma certidão o preguiçoso entregou a juíza que perguntou a sasuke-

-então senhor sasuke qual é o sexo da criança,idade,nome e sobre nome -perguntou a juíza tsunade-

-bem vamos ver é menino tem um ano e meio e o nome bem Ken Hizoku?-disse para a juíza-

-não senhor uchiha você só acertou duas que a criança é do sexo masculino e tem um ano e meio e o nome você erro é Daisuke Uchiha -disse entregando ao nara a certidão que o mesmo guardou na maleta-

-er senhora juíza não vamos mudar de assunto o senhor uchiha não paga pensão para a criança -disse juulgo tentando convencer a juíza-

-olha senhora juíza o meu cliente não vê não sabia o nome da criança e agora que a senhora falou ele sabe,e a mulher ainda quer a pensão sem mostrar a criança ao senhor uchiha -disse o nara-

-calunia,calunia é uma blasfemia que o senhor nara fala o senhor uchiha não paga de maneira alguma a pensão alimenticia da senhorita karin -disse juulgo já gritando com a juíza percebendo que a sua cliente estava perdendo a causa-

-SENHOR JUULGO POR FAVOR CONTROLE-SE AQUI É UM TRIBUNAL NÃO UM CAMPO DE FUTEBOL -gritou a juíza cheia de veias na testa e depois se acalmando -por favor água -disse pedindo para qualquer pessoa um homem entregou a sua abençoada água e a bebeu com fervor e entregou o copo vazio ao mesmo homem que a deu -obrigada meu rapaz,então vamos continuar com o julgamento..

-esta vendo senhora juíza a senhora viu a reação do advogado da mulher,eles estão mentindo para a senhora..

-o que mentindo para a minha pessoa debaixo do meu nariz eu acho que não vão poder fazer isso por muito tempo,guardas prendão esse homem e essa mulher -disse ordenando os policiais que rapidamente atenderam as ordens e apreenderam karin e juulgo-

-senhor juulgo e senhorita karin vocês estão presos qualquer palavras ditas ou pronunciadas podem servir contra vocês no tribunal -falou um policial colocando as algemas em karin e juulgo-

-e aonde esta o seu filho senhorita karin, porque o senhor uchiha terá a guarda da criança!-disse tsunade-

-eu não quis que tudo isso acontecesse...eu só...queria você para mim sasuke-kun por isso eu arranjei esse advogado falso só para ficar perto de você...e o nosso filho esta no Jardim de Infância Hikari Nyah Kawaiii sasuke por favor enquanto eu estiver na prisão por favor cuide dele ok?-disse esperando uma afirmativa dele que logo veio e ela ia sendo levada para a cadeia quando ela pronunciou -cuida bem do daisuke por mim -disse pra ele e logo sendo levada para a cadeia feminina-

*.*.*

-hum estou indo te encontrar daisuke meu filho,eu também tenho que resolver as coisas com a hinata já faz um ano e meio que eu não a vejo...-pensou sasuke indo para o seu carro o entrando nele dirigiu e parando no lado da barraquinha de cachorro quente e dando um tchau ao nara -tchau shikamaru,fique bem!-e virando o seu carro e indo embora-

-ok!tchau sasuke -disse comendo um cachorro quente que ele tinha acabado de comprar-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Review? '-'


End file.
